Conventionally, analyzing systems which analyze specimens via an analyzer while specimen containers are transported by a conveyance device have become widespread in the effort for more efficient examinations. Specimen inspection systems which read a barcode as identification information from a transported specimen container and subsequently transport the container and suction the specimen are well known as examples of such analyzing systems (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-239333).
In the specimen inspection system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-239333, each analysis item to be analyzed is determined after a barcode is read and before a sample is suctioned, such that it is possible for the analyzer to quickly suction a sample when the sample container has arrived at the suction position. In this way the examination speed can be increased since the analyzer does not enter a standby state when the suctioning process is performed.
In the specimen inspection system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-239333, however, there are occasions when an anomaly of the conveyance device may occur after the barcode of the transported sample container has been read but before the sample has been suctioned from the sample container whose barcode has been read, such that the sample container remains stopped at the barcode reading position and is not transported; in this case an inconvenience arises inasmuch as the sample container cannot be transported normally. Furthermore, there are occasions when, after the barcode of a sample container being transported has been read but before the sample has been suctioned from the container whose barcode has been read, a user may remove the sample container from the rack and return it one position behind a specific position in the rack, such that the sample container is not transported normally.
When a sample container is not transported normally after the barcode has been read from the sample container being transported but before the sample has been suctioned from the container whose barcode has been read, a problem arises which causes a reduction in the examination reliability inasmuch as a sample accommodated in a sample container which is different than the sample container whose barcode has been read may be erroneously suctioned as the sample of the container whose barcode has been read.